Unacceptable Goodbye
by GlitchingHeadcase
Summary: Cain leaves without saying goodbye. Bad summary give it a try! Rated K just incase


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owner. I don't claim to own anything that is recognizable. I only claim my ideas, characters, etc.**

 **A/N: Howdy! This is my first time writing for this fandom, and let me tell you, it is the most difficult fandom I've ever written for. With that being said, I haven't written in general for a really long time, so my skills and style are extremely rusty. I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes that I have made and if you see something that needs fixed please DM me. Sorry in advance for in out of character content. It'll take me a bit to get used to that characters.**

* * *

 _ **Unacceptable Goodbye**_

"Dastardly, that's what it was." Glitch rambled as he walked next to DG down the long hall, his voice echoing throughout the exceptionally enormous space. "Zero might have been Azked's right hand man but it takes a special kind of demented soul to lock a man in a tin box. A tin box. A tin box."

DG put a hand on Glitch's chest and looked him in the eye. "Glitch, you're glitching." A smile that screamed 'whoopsie' danced across his face. "What happened to Cain was tragic."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like." He continued his babbling. DG knew that if she ever needed a distraction from her thoughts that Glitch was her best friend to do so. He seemed to always be talking, not that she minded, in an odd way it was nice. It was an innocent chatter. Kind of like that of a child who was learning how to talk.

"Having to relive the day your life was ripped from you must have been devastating." Silence filled the hall as he thought about it. Even though he didn't have a brain he could still feel, and when he did, it would be plastered all over his face and overtake the happiness in his eyes. "He has you thank for his freedom, you know?" His voice was low and troubled/

DG stopped walking as she turned to face him. Her eyes were wide and filled with sadness. "I'm not the only one, you were there too."

Glitch's eyes filled with guilt as he spoke, "I wanted to leave. You charged the long coats with a stick." A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth at the memory. "You were brave when I was not."

"Perhaps I made the first move, but you followed right behind me. You had my back when you didn't even know me." DG smiled. "You never left my side when it got tough." Her smile turned to a frown. "And now that everything has begun to calm down and now that we have time for our emotions to catch up with us, you're still here, helping all of us cope. You didn't leave your friends. Cain..." DG was showing her frustration, "Cain up and leaves the time we need him most!" Anger danced throughout her bright blue eyes as she spoke.

"I can understand why." Glitch's comment caught her off guard. DG felt a pang of guilt hit her. Sure, half of her life had been a lie and Glitch had lost his brain but Cain had lost so much more. He thought his family was dead, then he found out they were alive which gave him a spark of hope, then he found his wife's grave and his heart was ripped from his chest yet again. There was another tin box which he assumed was for Jeb, and when it was empty, he came to the conclusion his son was dead too. When he found his son, more like his son found him, they were like strangers, and DG didn't know what any of that was like. Cain's old life was gone, ripped away from him in the blink of an eye, and she knew he needed time to himself.

"I know I shouldn't be angry but he didn't have to leave." She paused as her voice caught in her chest. She had grew fond of the ex Tin Man. " Whether he knows it or not he still has people that need him and care about him." She hadn't noticed that she was clenching her hands into fists until she began to relax. She turned and began walking in the same direction as before, her destination not too far ahead.

DG came to a stop in front of a door, not just a door but _the_ door, _his_ door. At first she hesitated but then Glitch made a comment about how Cain wouldn't appreciate them snooping in his room. As innocent as the statement was it enraged her. So much that she barged in, ready to release her anger, but as she barged into the room the overwhelming weight of loneliness hit her like a brick wall. The dark room had an unbearable silence that made her heart sink into her stomach. She knew he wouldn't be there but seeing the empty room made it real. Cain was gone, he had left, and he had no intentions of returning. He had made that very clear in the letter he had written and slid under her door in the middle of the night.

"It's like he was never here." Glitch said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

DG continued to look around, taking in the lifeless space. Walking up to the stand next to the bed she found the picture she had drawn for him. It was of him, Adora, and Jeb standing outside their old cabin. She had never met the woman, but she remembered what she looked like from the day her and Glitch had stumbled upon the reenactment of their attack. Taking a seat next to Glitch she felt her eyes beginning to burn from the tears threatening to fill them. "How could he just leave?" She held the picture in her hands but looked away. "After everything we have been through and he just...he left." She fought back her emotions the best she could.

"Cain is a mystery that has yet to be solved." Glitch put his arm around her as they continued sitting there. Tears began to swell in DG's eyes as the reality penetrated her heart even further.

"Cain gone." Raw stood in the door way looking about the room.

"Yeah, we know." Glitch piped unaware that it wasn't a question but a statement.

Raw walked over to where his two friends sat and took the empty spot next to DG. "Cain very troubled. Miss wife. Feel guilty. Angry." DG looked down at the piece of paper she held. She wished she had never given the picture to him. Maybe it would have kept him from leaving, then again maybe not.

"He didn't even say goodbye." She whispered as the first tear made its escape down her pale face.

Glitch pulled her into a hug knowing that it had to be hard on the princess, especially if it was hard on him. He and Cain and become unlikely friends and whether or not the former Tin Man wanted to admit it, they made a pretty good team. He's an optimist while Cain is a pessimist and together they had rhythm. Like the time they took out the long coats, well, he took them out but Cain could have easily done the same. When it came to Cain and DG, he knew that their relationship ran much deeper; both stubborn in their own ways and both of them very different. DG is one of adventure while Cain was one to do what he had to and get it over with. Glitch had noticed how the two of them looked at each other, each time a little different but exactly the same. DG's eyes would grow brighter, his softer, and both of them deeper. They might not know it, but he did. The passion, tenderness, it all amounted to one thing…love.

"This is unacceptable." Glitch disapproved of the man's actions. "If he's going to leave then he's going to have to give a proper farewell."

DG looked up at the head case and smiled. She knew exactly what he was getting at and he full heartedly approved. She folded the paper as she stood and stuck it in her jacket pocket. "You're right, Glitch. Mr. Cain isn't getting off that easily." She smiled as she looked at her two friends. "Looks like we have yet another adventure."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I do plan on adding a chapter or two more so please tell me your thoughts in the review section.**

 **With Much Love:**

 **-Glitching Headcase**


End file.
